Hacking WordPress
修改 WordPress A hack is a modification or addition to the program's functions. These changes are not always "approved" by the program developers, but some are so good and popular, they might eventually get incorporated into the source code, becoming a feature. Until then, however, hacks are to be considered "use at your own risk" and understand that these hacks are not supported by WordPress. In a nutshell, hacks are like the little modifications that a car enthusiast might make to his engine. They're not officially supported by the manufacturer, but they just may make it go a little faster. At the same time, the modification may just blow a valve, busting the engine. That's what a hack is - risky, but fun and useful at times. Hacks are not officially supported by WordPress. Use at your own risk. (修改的程序不会得到WordPress官方的技术支持，使用风险自担。) WordPress hacks are extremely diverse, from changing the administration of your site to modifying the look and actions of your site. Some hacks grow into Plugins, becoming easy-to-install and use. Others stay hacks because they rely upon the user to manually modify or add code to the source. * WordPress Files * Help for Plugin and Hack Developers - The Plugin API 获得WordPress Hacks的帮助 Most WordPress hack authors provide step-by-step instructions and documentation within the hack file and on their website. If you are having trouble with a hack, the process of getting help is as follows: # Visit the hack author's site for the latest information and answers to questions. # Contact the hack author, usually through their site, for help specific to their hack. # If the problem involves PHP, HTML, or CSS, visit those links for more information on troubleshooting and check out the many external help resources available, # If the above fails, post your question on the WordPress Forum in the Plugins and Hacks section. Make sure you post your question title to be very specific to your problem so the right people can help you. 241227194234792500906120 WordPress Hacks 使用 WordPress understands that people will want to modify the program, though they don't recommend it, therefore they have made the process a little easier by providing access to a file called my-hacks.php. It holds supplemental routines that are processed before output is produced on the posts. This is not included in the default install, but is referenced by the administration page. To activate this file: * In the Administration Panel, choose Options > Miscellaneous. * At the bottom of the page, click the check box for Use legacy my-hacks.php file support to put a check in it. * Open Notepad or another text editor. * Save the blank file as my-hacks.php. * If you have any hacks you want to use immediately, per the hack author's instructions, paste the hack code into the file and save it. * Upload the my-hacks.php to your WordPress root folder, such as http://www.mysite.com/wordpress/. * Complete the hack author's instructions. WordPress Hacks 资源 * Bloggingpro's WordPress Hacks * Weblogtoolscollection's WordPress Hacks * Tutorial On Creating Extra Inputs Via Bluewebpages * Hack to make the HTML output of WordPress nicer. Uses HTML Tidy - It is strongly recommended to read the README distributed with this hack. Feeds are not effected. Category:Plugins Category:Advanced Topics